1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a slantwise connecting base, and more particularly, to a slantwise connecting base for being connected to a control box.
2. Description of Related Art
Common electronic devices, such as computers, television sets, audio players and liquid crystal displays, each has a host. When the host operates, signal transmission between the host and other external devices must be processed. Generally, the external devices are welded to the host via conductive wires, and this is very inconvenient while moving and arranging the electronic device and its external devices. Therefore, a traditional approach is to dispose a connecting base at end of the conductive wires, so that the external devices may be electrically connected to the host by means of plug-in connections. Consequently, the host and the external devices are able to plug into/unplug from each other for carrying or moving one of them with convenience.
Therefore, conventional connecting bases each have a hole on its casing to allow the host to plug into and to be electrically connected to. However, when a connector of the host is plugged into a connector of the connecting base, the former is usually plugged into the latter perpendicularly. Although the host is fixed to the connecting base firmly, the combined force of plug-in force and gravity apply directly on a circuit board in the connecting base. Therefore, the circuit board, which is the important component with the highest cost, is likely to be damaged after a long period of usage. For consumers, the damage undoubtedly increases the maintenance cost. Moreover, since the connecting base lacks necessary auxiliary support or protection, the connecting base and/or the host are easily to be damaged if hit by an external force when a host with a heavier weight is perpendicularly disposed on the connecting base.
Furthermore, a force may only be applied perpendicularly when the host is unplugged, thereby causing difficulty in unplugging. Also, if the force is applied in a wrong direction, the connecting base and/or the host are likely to be damaged, thereby causing poor connection, or even worse, broken wires. This consequently leads to the damaged connecting base and waste of money.
In an attempt to solve the above-mentioned problem by slantwise plugging the host into the connecting base, the connector must be welded in the connecting base at a slant angle. Thus, the cost is increased and the slant angle of the connector is unlikely to be well controlled and maintained, thereby causing the through hole of the connecting base not to slant effectively and correspondingly. Hence, the host is incapable of being stably plugged therein. In addition, although a new connector can be designed to provide the host and the connecting base with a connector for slanting connection to each other, it requires new molds for manufacturing connectors. Since there is a great amount of molds required for manufacturing connectors, the exceedingly high costs of the new molds are obviously disadvantageous.
If a circuit board in the conventional connecting base is slantwise fixed to the casing of the connecting base to overcome the above-mentioned problems, all connection ports disposed on the circuit board must be relocated accordingly. This approach will cause all of the connection ports unable to align with the position of the corresponding openings on the casing the connecting base, resulting in the connecting base unable to be installed for use. In addition, if the position of the hole on the casing of connecting base is further shifted to align with each of the connection ports on the circuit board, the appearance of the connecting base is erratic and some connection ports even cannot be used. For instance, if the circuit board is slantwise fixed to the casing in a way that the circuit board has a higher front end and a lower back end relative to the casing, the connection ports at the front end are disposed slantwise upward and the connection ports at the back end are disposed slantwise downward. Although the connection ports disposed slantwise upward have a very erratic appearance, they are nevertheless applicable. On the contrary, the connection ports disposed slantingly downward are inapplicable. If the connecting base is placed on a table, the connection ports disposed slantwise downward almost touch the table, and cannot work.
Accordingly, it is a highly urgent issue in the industry to provide a slantwise connecting base to effectively solve the above-mentioned drawbacks of the prior art